


A Place to Call Home

by Madalena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't end at True Love's Kiss. It starts.</p>
<p>AKA, the continued adventures of RubySlippers (Ruby/Dorothy), as they cross realms and search for a place to call home. Background SleepingWarrior (Aurora/Mulan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Dorothy and Ruby broke their kiss, they were acutely aware of the fact that a large number of Munchkins, as well as Snow and Mulan, were watching them. Ruby stepped back, embarrassed for all the attention.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more… private?” Ruby asked, looking at Dorothy.

“Yeah, in a bit… first though, who is this?” Dorothy looked warily at Snow.

“This is Snow White.” Mulan said. “Don’t worry. She’s a friend.”

“A friend who has to be getting back to Storybrooke though.” Ruby said. “Crap! We need to take you there too.”

“I can go in the morning.” Snow said, putting her hand on Ruby’s arm. “It’s okay. Take tonight. Get some rest. Talk. We’ll worry about Storybrooke in the morning.”

Ruby nodded, self-conscious and acutely aware that she was about to spend the night alone with someone who was her True Love, though not someone she even knew all that well yet.

“Well, the castle is empty, so there’s plenty of room here.” Ruby said. “Zelena won’t be coming back here any time soon.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dorothy asked warily.

“I’m sure. She’s busy in the Underworld.” Ruby assured her. “And not only that, but she might be turning over a new leaf. All it took to get these slippers back was Regina talking to her.”

“Who is Regina?”

“Regina is…” Ruby trailed off. “Snow, maybe you want to handle this one?”

“Regina is… was… my evil stepmother. If you know my story.”

“I remember seeing a movie of it, yeah. Somehow that doesn’t seem reassuring that she got the slippers back.”

“She’s changed.” Snow assured her. “She’s not the Evil Queen anymore. But as it turns out… Zelena is her half-sister. And Zelena was pregnant with Regina’s True Love’s baby and it is all very complicated, but believe me, Regina is a hero now. You don’t have anything to fear from her or her involvement.”

“If you say so.” Dorothy said. She stepped down off the dais that she had been lying on. “Wolfie, can we…?”

“Sure. No problem.” Ruby smiled at Snow as she grabbed Dorothy’s hand. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not.” Snow smiled. “Go. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Ruby and Dorothy went into the castle, and wound their way through the halls to find a deserted bedroom in an out of the way place, just in case Zelena did come back in the next twelve hours.

Dorothy shut and barred the door behind them while Ruby looked at her curiously.

“Sorry, habit.” Dorothy said, taking off her cloak and laying it across a chair. “I’ve learned to always be on guard.”

“It’s a good habit to have if the Wicked Witch is after you.” Ruby agreed, taking her cloak off as well. She was happy it wasn’t wolf’s time anymore, otherwise it might have been an awkward first night together.

Dorothy sat down awkwardly on the edge of the bed and Ruby sat beside her just as awkwardly.

“So… True Love’s Kiss?” Dorothy asked. “That’s a real thing? That’s how you woke me?”

Ruby nodded. “Yup. I don’t know how it is in Oz… or how much time you’ve spent in Oz even… but in the Enchanted Forest, it’s a pretty big deal.”

“But we barely know each other. How can it already be… I mean, I like you, but… I didn’t think we knew each other well enough.”

“I hear it is a destiny thing. From what I’ve seen, I’d believe that’s true. But that tells us something important.” Ruby took Dorothy’s hand. “It tells us that we are meant to be together. So getting to know each other… is totally worth it.”

Dorothy smiled and looked up at Ruby. “I can tell… that you’ve had all sorts of love in your life. Some family, friends. I’ve mostly been alone. Like I told you. No one believed me about Oz.”

“I know.” Ruby looked at her with sympathy. “It might be hard for you to open up to me at first. I know. I get it. Whenever you’re ready. I’m here. Always.”

Dorothy bit her lip and nodded. “I know. I’m just… new to this too.”

“So am I.” Ruby said. “I mean… in Storybrooke… I wore really short skirts or short shorts, played around with a *lot* of guys. Some girls, but nothing serious. Besides Peter… which was just innocent kisses, before he died… before I killed him… there was no one I really loved. Nothing was serious. But I’m serious now.”

Dorothy touched Ruby’s cheek, bringing them face to face. She kissed Ruby’s lips lightly, experimentally, and Ruby kissed back. Then she pulled back, trying to rip the gloves off of her hands so that she could touch Dorothy skin to skin, and failing.

“Dammit!” Ruby yelled, exasperated.

“Shh, slow down, Wolfie.” Dorothy chuckled. “We’re both here. We’re not going anywhere. Slow and easy.” Dorothy demonstrated, taking off her own gloves.

Ruby’s gloves were a lot tighter, but finally she was able to work them off, and threw them across the room, while Dorothy folded hers neatly and put them on the table.

“So I guess we’re gonna have to have some discussions about housekeeping, huh?” Ruby said.

Dorothy chuckled again. “Sure. But right now, just kiss me.”

Ruby put her lips to Dorothy’s again, and they lost themselves in the kiss for a long time, finally needing to come up for air.

“Do you feel that?” Ruby asked.

“Love?” Dorothy asked.

“I guess. I can feel it growing. As we learn about each other. As we feel each other. It’s beautiful.”

“I never thought I’d find anything like it.”

“I didn’t think I would either. Watching all of my friends and their happy endings… that’s one reason why I left Storybrooke to go back to the Enchanted Forest. I knew my happy ending wasn’t there. But then, it wasn’t in the Enchanted Forest either.”

“So, do you want to… stay in Oz?” Dorothy asked.

“Do you?”

“I don’t know… I’m worried about Zelena.”

“Zelena isn’t going to come to Oz anytime soon. The only reason she came back here anyway was because Regina banished her here. She doesn’t want to be here.”

“Do you… want to go back to the Enchanted Forest? Or Storybrooke?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby said honestly. “Home is where you are now. Which sounds totally cheesy I know, but… that’s what we have.”

“Let’s worry about a physical place to call home later.” Dorothy said. “When we finish all our realm-jumping and we’ve seen some places.”

“These slippers… they are pretty powerful that way.” Ruby mused. She pulled them off and stuffed them under the mattress, where they made a small bump but otherwise wouldn’t interfere.

Dorothy looked at her in confusion.

“Just to keep them safe while we sleep. That way we’ll know if anyone is trying to steal them.”

Dorothy nodded. Ruby gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Dorothy furrowed her brow. “What is it?”

“Sleeping. For you.”

“I was asleep for awhile, but trust me, I can sleep again. It isn’t like I got all of my sleep over with in one go or anything.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant… the nightmares.”

“Nightmares?”

“When you were under the sleeping curse. You went to this nightmare fire place, didn’t you?”

“Yes… how do you know that?”

“Experience with people who have been under the sleeping curse before. For awhile, you’ll have nightmares of it. But don’t worry, they pass. And I’ll be here beside you. You don’t have to be scared.”

“As long as we’re together, I think things will be just fine.”

They pulled each other back in for more kisses, working their way further onto the bed. As their lips met, hands started roaming more, and in a few minutes, both Ruby and Dorothy had lost their corsets, leaving them in their heavy skirts and shirts.

“Are we ready for this?” Dorothy asked. “I mean, if you want to…”

“If you want to.” Ruby said. “I guess I’ve had more experience with these sorts of things. You set the pace. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Dorothy practically dove back onto Ruby’s lips, and in short order the heavy skirts were gone, leaving petticoats and shirts, and shortly thereafter, just camisoles and bloomers.

Ruby stood up and gathered their mountain of clothing, throwing it onto a table. She turned back to the bed, where Dorothy was sitting on the edge of it again.

“Hey, you okay?” Ruby asked, brushing a strand of hair back from Dorothy’s face.

“Yeah… I’m just… let’s keep it like this for tonight. I mean, I want to kiss you, I want to touch you… but things are moving so quickly.”

“I understand.” Ruby said. “Then let’s get under the blankets. It could get chilly, and I don’t think this place has central heating.”

“Central heating?”

“Something from Storybrooke. You’ll see. I guess it wasn’t a thing yet from your time and place in the World Without Magic.”

“Right, Storybrooke is a completely different time… I don’t even know how that works. I mean, isn’t it time travel?”

“It gets different when you enter different realms, it would seem?” Ruby said. “I’ve never really understood it. But time passed quickly in the World Without Magic. Because you were just a girl when you came here for the first time, but now you’re a woman, and that much time hasn’t passed in Oz or the Enchanted Forest, but then it has because of the curse and everyone being frozen, and….”

“Shhhh.” Dorothy said, putting her finger to Ruby’s lips. “You’re nervous. You’re babbling.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t babble. I’ve just… never been so scared in my life.”

“We’ll figure it out. Together.” Dorothy said, holding on to Ruby’s hand.

“Together.” Ruby repeated. “It’s a plan. Just like blankets are a plan.”

The girls crawled under the blankets, snuggling close together, trying to find comfortable positions, but being all elbows and knees until Ruby let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Dorothy demanded to know.

“While I’m experienced with people… like that… I’ve never spent the night with any of them. So this part… this is new to me. I don’t know how to cuddle.”

“I think if your elbow goes here and my knee goes over there…” Dorothy directed. “Okay. How’s that?”

They were nose to nose, and Ruby kissed Dorothy gently but firmly. “It is lovely.”

“Night, Wolfie.”

“Night, Kansas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, Dorothy, Snow and Mulan travel to Storybrooke. Reunions all around!

Dawn rose over Oz, and Ruby awoke first, seeing the sun come in through the window and strike Dorothy’s hair in a beautiful way. As the sun inched forward, a sunbeam fell across Dorothy’s eyes, startling her to wakefulness. She looked up at Ruby.

“Hey.” Ruby said. “How were the nightmares?”

“I… I barely remember them. I guess it is because you were right here with me.” Dorothy took Ruby’s hand.

Ruby squeezed her hand. “Good. Now we’ve got to find Mulan and Snow and get to Storybrooke.”

“Will the slippers take all of us there?”

“I hope so. If not, I can make several trips. And… oh god, Granny.” Ruby sat down with her eyes wide.

“Granny?” Dorothy questioned.

“My grandmother. I’ll have to introduce you to her, and I’ve never done this before, and what if she… what if she doesn’t accept this…”

“Hey, it’ll be okay.” Dorothy said, touching their foreheads together. “She accepted you being a wolf, right?”

“Well that’s because SHE used to be too. Apparently when you get older you lose the ability to change, but you keep your wolf senses. And she didn’t accept me being a wolf, she hid it from me for years, and that’s why Peter’s dead. If I’d known…”

“We’ll handle it.” Dorothy said, taking both of Ruby’s hands into her own. “If she doesn’t like it, doesn’t like us… maybe Snow can talk to her? Does she know Snow?”

“She does, yes.”

“Well, then don’t worry about it. We’ll be okay. And if Storybrooke doesn’t like us… there are all sorts of other realms we can go to, right?”

“Right. Oh, slippers.”

Ruby pulled the slippers out from under the mattress. They were a bit squished, but otherwise in mint condition. They got dressed, and shared a quick passionate kiss before leaving the room and going back down to the main courtyard.

Mulan and Snow were already waiting for them, along with an entourage of Munchkins.

“Did you guys… sleep at all?” Ruby asked Snow.

“Sure we did.” Snow said. “We just got up early is all. I’m anxious. I need to see my son.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Ruby assured her. “Are we ready to go?”

Mulan and Dorothy nodded. Ruby held out her hands, and the foursome grouped into a tight circle.

Ruby clicked her heels three times and the munchkins vanished in a swirl of smoke, replaced by a swirl of smoke that was the interior of Granny’s.

Their arrival displaced an empty table, but otherwise the diner was undamaged. A flurry of voices started up around them, and Granny came out of the kitchen at the ruckus, crossbow in hand, wondering what monster had invaded the place this time.

“Ruby!” Granny exclaimed.

“Hi Granny.” Ruby said, running over and giving her grandmother a hug, which Granny returned enthusiastically.

“What are you doing here, child? I thought you’d gone back to the Enchanted Forest for good. How are these girls with you? Good to see you back Snow, what about the rest of your family?”

“They’re still… busy… in the Underworld.”

“What about Belle? Robin Hood’s baby? Blue said that they fell into a portal with Zelena.”

“They did. They’re fine. They’re all in the Underworld and they’re fine. But we came back here via Oz.”

“Oz?”

“It’s a long story.” Ruby said. “But first, I need you to meet someone.”

Ruby grabbed Dorothy’s hand and pulled her over to Granny.

“Granny, this is Dorothy. Dorothy Gale.”

“The girl from Kansas? Cyclone takes her to Oz?”

Dorothy looked at Ruby. “How did she know that?”

“I’ll explain later. Look, Granny… Dorothy was fighting Zelena. And Zelena put her under a sleeping curse. And I… I broke it.”

Granny looked from Ruby to Dorothy and back again. “What breaks the curse is True Love’s Kiss.”

“Yes, Granny.”

Granny considered this and then embraced them both, shocking Dorothy in the hug.

“I’m happy you found someone.” Granny said. “I was worried for you. Running off to the Enchanted Forest all alone. But you found someone. And you found even more friends too, it would seem.”

“Mulan.” Mulan introduced herself. “Ruby and I spent a lot of time together, in Camelot and DunBroch and the Enchanted Forest… and then on to Oz. Looking for her pack, but we found Dorothy instead.”

“Are you coming back to Storybrooke? Or just stopping by?” Granny looked at the slippers on Ruby’s feet. “Those let you jump realms.”

“They do. And I don’t know, Granny. Maybe. We need to see Storybrooke, evaluate the realms… there’s so many options.”

“I hope you’re happy, Ruby. Happiness is most important.”

“I am, Granny. Thank you.” She squeezed Dorothy’s hand and Dorothy smiled back. “Right now, if you don’t mind… I wanted to show Dorothy Storybrooke?”

“Sure, Ruby. Stay awhile. Your room is still open. I haven’t sold it or rented it out or anything. You can stay there. Have you had breakfast?”

“No… maybe we should do that before we go for our tour?” Ruby asked, looking at Dorothy.

“Sure. I can eat.”

The two of them sat down at a booth with Mulan, Snow having bid her goodbyes and rushed off to the nunnery to see her baby Neal. Granny brought them all menus. Dorothy and Mulan both looked at the menus with confusion.

“I guess… I guess the food here is different from what you’re both used to.” Ruby laughed.

“What are waffles?” Mulan asked. “And why would you want to put cream on them? And chocolate?”

“That’s whipped cream. It’s… different from the cream in our land. Lighter. Fluffy, like a cloud. And sweet.”

“And waffles?”

“They’re like pancakes, but… pressed, with holes. Not empty holes, just… holes.”

“Not empty holes. Right.”

Ruby stood up. “Granny, can we just all get waffles with all the fixings? It would be easier to show them than explain them.”

“Of course, Ruby. Coming right up.”

“You’ll love them.” Ruby assured both of her companions.

A few minutes later, Granny brought out three plates of waffles with all the fixings, and put them down in front of the girls. Dorothy and Mulan stared in wonder at the plates in front of them. Waffles with chocolate ice cream, then also whipped cream around the edges, sliced strawberries, with a healthy dose of nuts and chocolate sauce on top.

“These are waffles.” Mulan said. “The pancakes with holes that aren’t holes.”

“Eat up.”

The three of them dug into their plates, clearing them, not leaving anything behind.

“I’m not sure how much I feel like a walk after that.” Ruby groaned, leaning back. “Been a long time since I ate that much.”

“You and me both.” Dorothy said, rubbing her stomach.

“That’s usually how much I eat in two days.” Mulan said. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Ruby heard steps behind her, and then someone stop. “Mulan?” said a voice.

“Aurora!” Mulan said, jumping up and embracing her friend. She saw the baby carriage next to her. “Your baby.”

“His name is Phillip.” Aurora said, looking down at her baby. “I named him for… for Phillip.”

“Where is he? Did something happen to Phillip?”

Aurora looked at the floor. “I… I don’t know how to tell you… but Phillip is dead.”

Mulan enveloped Aurora in a hug again, holding her friend as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

“What happened?” Mulan asked.

“I… we were turned into flying monkeys. By Zelena. Which meant that we lost control of ourselves and started attacking our friends. When we got transported to Storybrooke… that meant he died in one of those encounters. Probably by the cannery. He’s gone, Mulan. I know you loved him too.”

“It wasn’t him that I loved.” Mulan said steadily, looking at Dorothy and Ruby. They smiled at her encouragingly.

Aurora looked up at Mulan. “I don’t understand.”

“That day… that day you told me you were pregnant… I was coming to tell you that I was in love with you.”

“With me?” Aurora looked confused. “But I thought…”

“I know. Lots of people did. But no. It was always you. At least, it was after I returned your heart to you.”

“But you still helped me find Phillip and restore his soul.”

“Because when you love someone, you do what you have to to make sure that person is happy.” Mulan said quietly, looking at her feet. “I know… I understand you might not feel the same. But I had to tell you.”

Aurora looked over at her baby and looked back to Mulan. “I… I don’t know. A lot has happened over the past years. Waking up again. Being reunited with Phillip. Meeting you. The baby… getting turned into a flying monkey. Becoming human again. Storybrooke, and how different it is from home. It’s been a lot to adjust to.”

“I believe it.” Mulan said. “I’ve only seen the inside of this tavern, and already there is so much I don’t understand.”

“I must show it to you.” Aurora said. “I’ll just grab my tea and then we can go see the town.”

“Okay.” Mulan smiled, optimistic. “Also, I’m sorry, I need to introduce you to my friends. We just came here this morning from Oz. This is Ruby, you might know each other already.”

“We do.” Ruby confirmed, nodding at Aurora.

“And this is Dorothy. Dorothy Gale. She was under the same sleeping curse that you were. But Ruby woke her up.”

“Congratulations.” Aurora said, nodding and smiling at the two of them. “Mulan, can you watch Phillip while I get my tea?”

“Of course.” Mulan said.

As Aurora went up to the counter, Mulan turned back to Ruby and Dorothy. “Well… she didn’t say no?”

“Give it time.” Ruby said. “You just saw each other again for the first time in a long time.”

“Thanks.” Mulan said. “So if you want to go on your walk… if you don’t mind, I’ll take it with Aurora.”

“It’s fine.” Ruby said, squeezing Mulan’s shoulder reassuringly as she and Dorothy got out of the booth. “Have fun.”

Ruby and Dorothy slipped out of the diner, leaving Aurora and Mulan together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know canon says that Phillip survived being a monkey, but being as we haven't actually SEEN him, while we have seen Aurora, my headcanon is that he didn't actually survive, so that's what I'm going with here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy's first time. (In other words, here be sex. Don't like, don't read.)

After leaving the diner, the first place that Ruby took Dorothy was the woods. In her wolf form, it had been one of her favourite places in Storybrooke. Along the way Ruby had to greet old friends, introduce Dorothy, and it was almost noon by the time they finally got into the peacefulness of the forest.

“This world… I can’t believe this is the same world I came from.” Dorothy said. “I mean, the houses, the roads… I recognize them. But technology has changed so much.”

“If we stay, it will take some time getting used to it again, after being in the Enchanted Forest again for so long.”

“If we stay, can we go and see Kansas? See how it’s changed?”

“Maybe?” Ruby said. “I don’t know. Crossing the town line… sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t work. And sometimes you forget yourself if you cross the line. It’s complicated. We can ask what the state of it is right now, I don’t even know.”

They walked through the forest hand in hand, enjoying the peaceful nature of this world without creatures created to do Zelena’s bidding.

They veered back into town before they hit the Merry Men’s camp, and Ruby took them around the back to the bed and breakfast, where Granny and Ruby lived on the top floor. Ruby dug around behind the counter and found her room key, then guided Dorothy up the stairs and into her room.

Everything was covered in a layer of dust, but it looked just as she remembered it. She opened the windows, and watched the dust spiral in the breeze, leading them both to cough because of it.

“Sorry.” Ruby said. “It’s just been awhile, and I guess Granny hasn’t kept up with housekeeping in here while I’ve been away. Probably she was sad to think of me and not know if she’d ever see me again.”

“It’s okay.” Dorothy said, scanning the walls covered with posters of 80s hair bands that had been a favourite of cursed Ruby’s. Dorothy’s eyes dropped to the closet, which was standing open, and her eyebrows shot up seeing some of the outfits in there.

“You wore these in this world?” Dorothy asked in amazement, pulling out a hanger with Ruby’s signature red hot pants. Ruby covered her face in embarrassment.

“Yes. Yes I did. Even at work in the diner. Though in my defense, I was cursed and I didn’t know myself. As soon as I had my memories back, I didn’t wear them anymore. Though, maybe in private…” Ruby said coyly, stepping up to Dorothy and running a seductive finger along Dorothy’s cheek, showcasing some of her cursed self sass.

Dorothy dropped the pants and pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss, divesting both of them of their cloaks, running her hands all over Ruby’s arms.

“You’re sure turned on by those hot pants, aren’t you?” Ruby quipped between kisses with a smile, loosely hanging her arms around Dorothy’s neck.

“Your grandma was a wolf. You said she still had wolf senses. That means that if we wait until later tonight… she’ll be here. I’d rather there was… more privacy. For our… first time.” Dorothy said.

“Oh! Oh. I understand. Are you sure?” Ruby asked seriously. “We don’t need to rush into anything. I can wait. For when you’re ready.”

Dorothy unbuttoned her corset and tossed it away, keeping Ruby’s gaze. “I’m ready.”

Pulling off their gloves, their lips met again, hands everywhere, caressing, touching, stroking, as they worked off their heavy dresses and skirts, back to the camisoles and bloomers they had slept in the night before.

“You’re sure?” Ruby asked, holding Dorothy’s hands. “You’re ready for this?”

Dorothy nodded, smiling, stroking Ruby’s jaw. “More than anything.”

Ruby took the lead, running her hand along the bottom of Dorothy’s camisole, pulling it over her head. She ran feather-light touches over Dorothy’s collarbone, down her sides, then dropped a kiss to each nipple.

Ruby dropped to her knees, lifting up each of Dorothy’s legs in turn to strip off her stockings. Placing a kiss on her stomach, she slowly pulled Dorothy’s bloomers off, putting them aside carefully. Ruby ran her hands down Dorothy’s hips, caressing her hip bones, as her kisses moved down slowly from Dorothy’s belly button to her core. Dorothy gasped as Ruby flicked her tongue along her clit, and placed her hands on Ruby’s shoulders for balance.

Dorothy’s scent was intoxicating, overwhelming Ruby’s wolf senses, and she stood, taking Dorothy’s hand and leading her to the bed. Ruby threw off the dusty covers and turned back to her True Love, pulling her own camisole over her head.

Dorothy’s hands were on her in an instant, exploring, feeling, touching new places. She kissed along Ruby’s collarbone, then lower, weighing each of Ruby’s breasts in her hands, sucking each nipple into her mouth in turn, making the wolf gasp and drop her head back.

Ruby sat back on the bed, while Dorothy knelt between her legs, stripping off her bloomers and stockings. She placed a kiss on Ruby’s belly button and looked up into her dark eyes.

“I… I’ve never done this before.” Dorothy said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Just touch me. I’ll tell you if something’s not right, don’t worry.”

Dorothy kissed along each of Ruby’s thighs to her knees, running her hands over them and nuzzling her skin with her cheek. Slowly she worked back towards Ruby’s centre, kissing her clit and running her fingers lightly over her nether lips. As she started circling Ruby’s clit with her tongue, she slipped one finger inside, feeling her heat and stroking the soft walls.

Ruby moaned and rested back on her arms, abandoning herself to Dorothy’s ministrations. The warrior might have been new to what she was doing, but she was doing it very well and all too soon Ruby could feel the tremble of her orgasm rush through her body.

Dorothy dropped a kiss on Ruby’s stomach and pulled her hand away. “Was that what I thought it was?”

“Yes.” Ruby breathed. “You were very good.” She pulled Dorothy to her feet and in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on Dorothy’s tongue. “Now it’s my turn.”

She rested Dorothy back on the bed, running her lips along her arms, her neck, even leaving light nibbles along Dorothy’s collarbone. She worked her way down, swirling her tongue around each nipple, sucking them gently into her mouth, as one of her hands worked its way further down, finding Dorothy’s folds and slipping a finger inside.

Ruby added a second finger, pumping them into Dorothy gently as her thumb found her clit and the warrior moaned into her mouth as she gave another deep kiss. She kissed her way down her body, holding one of her hips firmly with her free hand. Once her mouth was in place, her thumb and tongue alternated strokes over Dorothy’s clit, overwhelming the warrior’s senses as Ruby’s fingers stroked her inner walls, curling and rubbing that place within her that made her moan even more.

Dorothy’s orgasm came slowly, but Ruby was ready for it, deftly building her up and riding out the wave when it hit, drawing it out and finishing gently, slowing down her movements and then stopping, keeping her hands and mouth where they were until Dorothy’s breathing evened out. When it did, she pulled away and moved back up her body, kissing her.

“How was it?” Ruby asked. 

"It was wonderful." Dorothy said, smiling, running her hand over Ruby’s cheek. “It was simply... wonderful.” She pulled Ruby close, winding her arms around the wolf’s waist. “Thank you.”

They lay in bed together for a long time, just holding each other. Dorothy dozed off, and Ruby took that time to survey her room. Or what used to be her room. She was no longer sure where in all of the realms she belonged, whether it was here or the Enchanted Forest or Oz or any of the other realms and kingdoms they’d traveled - or had yet to travel.

As she was contemplating the future, her wolf senses took note that Granny was coming up, and Ruby nudged Dorothy quickly. “Hey. Wake up. Granny’s coming.”

“Mmmm?” Dorothy asked, voice thick with sleep. “What was that?”

“Granny. Clothes. Now.”

Dorothy’s eyes opened wide and she jumped out of bed, running to Ruby’s closet. “No time then for other realm clothes.” She grabbed the first items she saw out of the closet, tossing half to Ruby and putting the others on before Granny got to the door.

“Ruby, I know you’re here…” Came Granny’s voice up the stairs as she made it to the landing and swung the door open. And stopped short. “Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll come back.” She closed the door behind her.

Ruby and Dorothy looked at each other, just now realizing what they had put on. Dorothy was wearing Ruby’s red sparkling hot pants with a white button-down shirt complete with clip-on tie, while Ruby was wearing her red pleated Granny’s Diner miniskirt, black gloves and a pink gauzy top that she’d never worn but had been a prank gift from Ashley before the curse broke. While that colour might have been Ashley’s style, she had known that her friend would never be seen in anything that wasn’t red, black or white.

The girls burst into laughter and collapsed on the bed. Despite their best efforts, it would have been crystal clear to Granny what had been going on behind that closed door.

“If we stay in Storybrooke… or come back to Storybrooke, whatever… we need to get our own place.” Ruby said, sitting up. “I don’t want to keep living here with Granny across the hall. I mean, she’s great, don’t get me wrong, but if we want to have any type of privacy… we need our own place.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you already?” Dorothy asked.

“I know. I know. Cliched and all that though you’re probably not aware of the cliches of this modern world and all but…” Dorothy silenced her with a kiss.

“You’re babbling again, wolfie. Just breathe. It’s okay. I want to. I know all of this is super fast, but… when the power of love wakes you up from an eternal sleep, you’ve got to believe in it, right?”

“Right.” Ruby took a breath and calmed down, taking Dorothy’s hand. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to keep updating this story weekly, I have nine more chapters of this already written, so there should be plenty to last for awhile. How long it will take for new chapters to be written after that, I don't know. I ship RubySlippers, obviously, but my OTP ship for OUAT is OutlawQueen, and well, yeah... all of my fandom energies right now are focused on my 5x21 "Last Rites" fix-it fic "Oblivion is not an Option". I don't know how long it will take to finish that one, but there are a lot of broken OQ shipper hearts that need healing right now, so it is my priority. I hope you understand!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy discuss Zelena, and retrieve a lost member of the family.

Ruby and Dorothy changed out of their randomly put-together outfits and into some proper outfits from Ruby’s Storybrooke collection.

“Why am I wearing this?” Dorothy asked, indicating the dark brown leather pants and button-down blue gingham shirt that Ruby had pulled out of a far corner of her closet.

“Because these other clothes are filthy, and if we’re in the modern world, I am taking advantage of our washers and dryers to wash them.” Ruby threw their heavy skirts and shirts and cloaks into a laundry basket. She kissed Dorothy on the nose. “Also, because while I remember buying that shirt a long long time ago, I was never sure why. I’ve never worn it. It’s not my style. But somehow I felt like I needed to buy it. Like I was keeping it for someone. Now I know why.”

“For me?”

“It would appear so. It’s your colour.”

“I guess fate knew these things before we even met.”

“It would appear so. I’m just going to toss these in the machine and I’ll be right back.”

Ruby disappeared out the door and Dorothy sat back down on the bed, looking at the walls and all of the paraphernalia of Ruby’s ordinary Storybrooke life. She could barely remember a time when life was normal or ordinary. There hadn’t been any ordinary since that first tornado had swept through her small Kansas town and taken her to Oz as a girl. She thought of Storybrooke, this town in the World Without Magic, that somehow still did have magic, and a whole town full of people who knew what it was like to live in magical realms and wouldn’t think that she was crazy.

On the other hand, there were also those magical realms - Oz, the Enchanted Forest that had been Ruby and Mulan’s home, and then even the other realms she’d only heard about - Camelot, Arendelle, DunBroch, to name a few - where magic was everywhere. Though Dorothy had to admit she missed some of the modern conveniences that had been available even in her time, and now in this modern time were even more ubiquitous. It would be a hard sell to give them up to return to the magical realms. But Ruby had done it, searching for a greater purpose. And found her. But Dorothy knew she wouldn’t be safe in the magical realms - or in Storybrooke, for that matter - as long as Zelena was still around. But if people from Storybrooke were protecting her - and it seemed like they were - Dorothy didn’t know what her best move was.

Ruby returned to the room and saw Dorothy looking around pensively.

“What is it?”

“Just thinking. Worried about Zelena.”

“I don’t think you need to do that.” Ruby said. “I think she’s on the cusp of changing. Of putting aside her anger and jealousy and becoming a better person.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I probably wouldn’t, if I hadn’t seen Regina - the Evil Queen - go through the same process. It wasn’t easy. It took a lot of time. But the key was her son Henry. He’s also Snow’s grandson.”

“Snow seems too young to have a grandson…”

“They - we - were frozen in time. Emma, Snow’s daughter, was sent to the World Without Magic. She grew up out there while the rest of us were frozen here in Storybrooke. Emma got pregnant as a teenager, gave the baby up for adoption, and Regina ended up adopting him. Then through the power of magic, when Henry got older he learned the truth of everything, went to get Emma, brought her here, and broke the curse. So time moves forward now, and people age.”

“So how does this help with Zelena?”

“Zelena has her daughter now. Or rather, could have her daughter if she commits to changing. Right now Regina and Robin are raising the baby.”

“Robin is Regina’s True Love. Even though he had a baby with Zelena. And Regina and Zelena are sisters.”

“Half-sisters. But yes. Zelena was pretending to be Robin’s wife, brought back from the dead through a time portal… it’s complicated.”

“And you think Zelena could change? To be a mother?”

“It’s possible. I’m not saying that we should rely on it, but as long as Regina has a close eye on her - which she does - I don’t think there’s anything for you to worry about. We’re safe here. Or in any of the realms.”

Dorothy nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“So I caught up with Granny downstairs. She said that everyone will be meeting for a dinner in the diner tonight. I guess people missed me.”

“You didn’t get that feeling when you were living here?”

“No, not in the same way… most of them are all part of one dysfunctional family, and I’m kind of on the outside of that. Even though back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow and I were best friends.”

“That’s sad.”

“It’s life. Things change. Besides, I have you now.”

“How did your grandmother know about me anyway? My life?”

“Your story is told in this realm like ours are. I’m sure you grew up with stories of Little Red Riding Hood and the Little Mermaid and so on. They don’t always get everything right, like the part where I was also the wolf, but that’s why stories and names are familiar to people here. It’s weird seeing yourself portrayed in a movie for the first time, let me tell you.”

“And there are movies about me?”

“There are. We can watch one later if you want.”

“And Zelena’s in it too?”

“Well, her name isn’t Zelena, and I don’t think she’s got a sister Regina in another land, but I guess so. And the Munchkins. And Toto.”

“Toto!” Dorothy gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “We just left him there!”

“I’m sure the Munchkins are taking care of him. But if you want, we can pop over to get him?”

“Please.”

Ruby nodded and pulled on the slippers, grabbing Dorothy’s hand. In a quick swirl of smoke, they appeared back in Oz right where they’d disappeared, and Toto ran up to them barking. Dorothy picked him up and held him close.

“I’m sorry Toto. I didn’t mean to leave you behind.”

“Are you back, Dorothy? Back to rule Oz?” A Munchkin asked.

“Not right now, Primrose.” Dorothy said. “I don’t know if I’m going to come back to Oz. Maybe. But in the meantime, you all can do it. Rule Oz, that is. You don’t need me. You don’t need a Wizard.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Just be good to each other. That’s the most important rule to follow.”

“Yes, Dorothy.” The Munchkins chorused, as Ruby and Dorothy vanished again, this time with Toto in tow.

They reappeared in Ruby’s bedroom, Toto barking the whole way.

“We should probably get him outside.” Ruby said. “Granny wouldn’t like it if he did anything in the house.”

Ruby grabbed a leash and clipped it onto Toto’s collar and they headed downstairs and outside.

“Ruby, do you have pets?” Dorothy asked.

“No, why?”

“Then why did you just happen to have a leash in your room?”

“Oh. OH.” Ruby turned a shade of red that Dorothy hadn’t seen before. “I’ll, um, explain later. But I would prefer you not mention it to anyone else, okay?”

“O…kay…” Dorothy said, confused, but willing to accept it for the moment.

They made a circle of the centre of town, letting Toto explore. Granny did have a strict no-pet policy in the diner, however, and when they returned they tied him up outside with bowls of dog food and water that Ruby procured from the pet store down the street. Toto looked confused at the food, but then dove in happily.

“Will he be okay out here?”

“No one here would dare steal someone else’s dog.” Ruby said firmly. “Not from the diner of two wolves who would know exactly where to look to find him.”

“Fair enough. Ready for your party?”

“I guess so.” Ruby smoothed down her red blouse and fiddled with her jewelery - she hadn’t worn any jewelery in the Enchanted Forest, but when in her Storybrooke clothing, it was almost mandatory.

She took a deep breath, and opened the front door of Granny’s Diner, and stepped through with Dorothy by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's welcome back to Storybrooke party, and helping a certain red-haired queen get home.

The roar of excited and happy people shocked Ruby, she truly wasn’t ready for such a welcome back to Storybrooke, but her heart warmed at the fact that people had in fact missed her in her absence.

“Hi, everyone.” Ruby said. “You’ll remember that a few months ago, I went back to the Enchanted Forest, looking for something, needing something… more. I was looking for a pack, some other wolves, that’s who I thought I needed to feel at home.

Then I ended up in Oz… and while I didn’t find my pack, I found my home. Or rather, my True Love. Storybrooke, I would like you to meet Dorothy Gale.”

“Hi.” Dorothy said to the room, standing awkwardly beside Ruby, holding onto her hand.

“Now, as most of you will know, she’s from Kansas, so she’s from this world, but… not this time. So be nice, and help her learn about this time and place.”

“Are you staying in Storybrooke now, Ruby?” Grumpy asked.

“I don’t know yet. I have these -” Ruby was still wearing the silver slippers “- so we are going to go visit other realms for awhile. But as long as we have these, we can come back. And I do miss all of you.”

All of the dwarves came in for a group hug, including Dorothy in it, startling her at first, but then she began to relax. While she wasn’t very familiar with the idea of friends, Ruby’s friends appeared to accept her as one of her own and it warmed her heart. Maybe this could be home.

After the hug was over, Granny brought them both drinks, and smiled her granddaughter, and at Dorothy. 

“So tell us about these adventures.” Granny said, sitting down beside them with her own drink. “You’ve been running around the known realms for months now.”

Ruby considered whether or not to tell her about the witch in DunBroch that had trapped her in her wolf form. As she was evaluating her options, a blue and red blur ran past Dorothy and leapt at her.

“Red!” Merida exclaimed. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Merida! Hi!” She gave the queen a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“The Dark One’s curse brought me here. We’re working on a way back, it isn’t just me, but the folks of Camelot as well.”

“They’re all here. Even Arthur?” Ruby tensed.

“Aye, he’s here too, but he’s locked in the dungeon. I dinna know who has been bringin him food or anything, all the sheriffs hae left town for the Underworld, but just atween you and me, I’m fine with him rottin away there forever.”

“I bet, knowing what he did.”

“I’d have put an arrow in him meself, but the sheriffs spoke against it, said that I should take him back to DunBroch to answer for his crimes.”

“And Camelot has agreed to it? He is their king.”

“Even that is debatable.” Merida said, shaking out her hair. “He’s king because that’s what he wis supposed to be, but he lost his way. And ain’t nary a will o’ the wisp who can help him find it. He enchanted his entire kingdom, making it look like what he wanted it to be. Even made his wife fall in love with him again, even though she’d fallen out of it a long time ago.”

“And how did you learn that?”

“Excalibur.” Merida explained. “When it was finally reunited, here in Storybrooke, it stripped away all enchantments that Arthur had made, since making it seem whole was one of the key tricks. Coudna have a chosen King walking around with a broken sword, now coud he?”

“You have dungeons here in Storybrooke?” Dorothy asked Ruby quietly. “I thought this was like my world.”

“I’m sure she means the sheriffs’ station… right?” Ruby asked.

“If that’s what they’re calling the place with the cells an’ all that, then yes. Lighter and airier than the cells neath Camelot, but I still wadna want to be locked away in there.”

“I don’t blame you.” Ruby said, remembering her own days of locking herself up during wolf’s time, before she regained control of the wolf.

“Do you have a way to get back to your realm?”

“Not yet, but we’re workin on it. I just dinna know what my family is doing without me. I’m their queen.”

“Well, it would be too hard to take all of Camelot, but I can at least return you to your kingdom.” Ruby said. “These slippers, they can take me to any of the known realms.”

“And back and forth, aye?”

“Yes. But ineffective on large groups of people. But I can take you, and then when there’s a bigger portal to deliver the people of Camelot back to Camelot, then I can bring Arthur to you personally.”

“You’d really do that?” Merida asked, eyes lighting up.

“Of course I would. You’re my friend. Grab on.” Ruby extended a hand to Merida and the other to Dorothy.

“You want me to come with you?” Dorothy asked, confused.

“I’m not crossing any realms unless you’re with me.” Ruby said. “I crossed realms once to try and find a way to save you. If something goes wrong… it could be very hard to come back. Going between magical realms is easy, but there are only a few items that allow crossing over to the non-magical world.”

“Then I guess I’m coming.” Dorothy grabbed on, and the trio vanished from Storybrooke in a swirl of white smoke, then landing them in the throne room of DunBroch.

Queen Elinor and the three clan heads - Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall and Lord MacGuffin - were all there, and started in shock at the magical intrusion. The lords drew their swords, but put them away as soon as they saw who was there. Queen Elinor looked at them in shock for a moment, but then rushed forward to embrace her daughter.

“Merida!” She wept. “Where have you been? We’ve been so worried.”

“It was a curse, mum, a terrible curse, that took me and most of Camelot to a different realm. I was a prisoner for a long time, but then I was freed, and now I haed a way to make it back here.”

“Through magic.” Elinor said disapprovingly.

“There warna other options. It’s a different realm. It isn’t like I can just ride my horse across the moors, or take a boat, or suchlike. The curse took me to another realm with magic. It wis only through magic that I coud come back. But these lovely girls helped me get home. We shoud be thankful for it.”

Humbled, Queen Elinor bowed her head. “Of course. Thank you, for returning my daughter, and the queen of DunBroch, to her rightful home.”

“No problem.” Ruby said. “You’ll be good here, Merida?”

“Aye.” Merida said, looking at her mother and the lords. “We’ll manage.”

Ruby gave Merida a hug. “And remember, when we have a way to return the people of Camelot to Camelot, then I’ll bring Arthur to you personally.”

“You've got a deal.”

Dorothy nodded to everyone in the room as Ruby grabbed her hand again, and they disappeared from DunBroch, landing back in Granny’s.

“Those slippers really are something, sister.” Grumpy said, seeing as they reappeared. “Do they come with limited uses?”

Ruby looked at Dorothy, who shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re a magical item. Do magical items usually wear off?” She looked at Granny.

“Sometimes they do.” She admitted. “But something as powerful as those… I don’t know. There are few items that can allow people to cross realms so easily. People who use them are in high demand.”

“Like that Mad Hatter who kept Emma and Snow captive.” Grumpy growled. “They told me about that.”

“He was a portal jumper?” Ruby asked. “I remember Jefferson. Whatever happened to him?”

Grumpy shrugged. “We’ve crossed realms several times since then. Who knows where he’s disappeared to.”

“Too bad. I would’ve like to ask him about the whole business. Because I mean, if we’re doing it all the time now…” She looked at Dorothy.

“Staying in one place for awhile is okay too, wolfie.” Dorothy said. “As long as we have each other. That’s why you wanted me to go with you.”

Ruby squeezed her hand. “Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto makes a new friend.

After the party wound down, Ruby and Dorothy went outside to fetch Toto, before heading back to Ruby’s room. Ruby anticipated a struggle with her grandmother to let him stay, but she wasn’t ready to back down on keeping Dorothy away from her oldest friend.

They emerged from the diner to find that Toto wasn’t alone. There was another terrier, but with a darker brown colouring, next to him. The two dogs were sniffing at each other, occasionally playing, and then both straightened up and yipped for attention when Ruby and Dorothy came out.

“Looks like Toto has made a friend too.” Ruby said. “How cute.”

“Whose dog is this?” Dorothy asked, looking around.

“Well, it isn’t tied up. Nor do I see a collar.” Ruby picked up the foreign dog, to find its scent. Then she put him - it was a him, just like Toto - back down and sniffed at the air. But no scent trail appeared.

“That’s strange.” Ruby said.

“What is it?”

“I can’t sense any trails. It’s like… he just appeared here.”

Dorothy looked around nervously. “It’s not like dogs just appear out of nowhere…” She reached for her crossbow, but then remembered that they were in Storybrooke and they didn’t need to carry weapons at all times. “Are you sure he’s a dog and not a shapechanger?”

“As best as I can tell. I can ask Granny for a second opinion, but…”

As if on cue, Granny came out of the diner and stopped behind the girls.

“What do you think?” Granny asked.

“What do you mean, Granny?” Ruby asked.

“If you’re traveling realms together, Toto really needs a friend.”

“You brought him here?” Ruby exclaimed. “But why? I thought you didn’t even want dogs in your house.”

“I know he’s a special friend of Dorothy’s. And now that you’re close to her as well, I worried that Toto would feel… lonely. Like he’d been replaced. So I got him a friend.”

“That’s sweet.” Ruby said, giving her grandmother a hug. “Thank you Granny.”

“Thank you, Mrs Lucas.” Dorothy said. “I appreciate it.”

“Don’t worry about it. And please, call me Granny.”

Dorothy gave the older woman a hug as well. “Thanks, Granny.”

“Now, what are you going to name him?” Dorothy asked, looking at Ruby.

“Me? I get to name him?”

“Well, Toto came with me, so it is only fair that you get to name this one.”

“Hmm… how about… Steve.”

“Steve? That’s what you’re going with?” Granny said, arching an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“That’s so… human. And this realm.”

Ruby sighed dramatically. “Fine. If we want something more Enchanted Forest-y… I can’t think of anything. Okay, wait. Let’s call him… Lancelot. Always a loyal protector, but who can also get up to mischief if people aren’t paying attention.”

“All right. Lancelot it is.” Dorothy said.

“Any objections, Granny?” Ruby asked her.

“No. I think Lancelot is quite appropriate. Given what we know of him.”

“You know Lancelot?” Dorothy asked.

“Not personally, not very well. But he was a friend of Snow’s.”

“Was? Is he dead?” Ruby asked.

“No. Not as far as I know. I just know he left Camelot before the curse came to bring us back here.”

“Maybe we’ll meet him one day.” Ruby said, picking up their pint-sized Lancelot and petting him. The dog took to her at once, and then Toto whined so that Dorothy would pick him up as well. “But Granny, you don’t want dogs in the house.” Ruby remembered.

“I’ve talked to Snow, and she says that you can stay at their loft. She and the baby will come stay at the bed and breakfast.”

“Are you sure? We don’t want to put Snow out of her own house.”

“Snow offered.” Granny said. “She said that you two might want your privacy, given wolf senses.” She looked at them both pointedly. “Don’t pretend I didn’t know what you were doing when I walked in this morning.”

Ruby and Dorothy both blushed crimson. Granny chuckled and walked back into the diner. “I’ll ask Snow to give you the key, just hold up for a minute.”

Snow came out of the diner a moment later, passing Neal off to Granny as she went through the door.

“Hey.” She said, smiling at both of them and the dogs. “Have you named him?”

“Lancelot.” Ruby said, and Snow had a misty wistful look on her face.

“I think it’s perfect.” Snow said, giving her a hug. “And now Toto has a friend.” Toto yipped at the sound of his name.

Snow pulled out her house keys and handed them to Ruby. “Now here you go. I’ve set up an indoor run area for the dogs already. Fresh sheets on the bed upstairs. You’ll want to sleep there, in case… in case people come back from the Underworld and go there first. Might be more awkward otherwise. Because believe me I know how awkward it can be if you’re in bed with someone downstairs and someone walks in on you.”

Snow blushed, remembering the occasion that Emma and Henry had walked in on her and David after she and Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest.

“Thank you.” Ruby said. “So much. I love Granny and all, but…”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Snow said knowingly. “Wolf senses. I know them, Ruby. I’ve spent long enough around you and Granny to know that you’d have no privacy there for the two of you.”

“Thank you.” Dorothy added. “You barely know me, all of you barely know me, but you’ve been so kind to me and Toto.”

“It’s what we do.” Snow said, giving Dorothy a hug as well. “We take care of each other. Now go. Have fun.”

Snow went back inside, while Ruby and Dorothy and their puppies now headed down the street to the loft, their loft, for the time being. A place where they could have some real privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby shows Dorothy the pleasures of a modern shower. (Warning: Lots of sex.)

Ruby showed Dorothy up to the Charmings’ loft, opening all of the locks, leading them inside. Once they got in there, she surveyed the apartment, and saw that the living room had been set up as a nice dog run, where they wouldn’t be able to get out to cause other mischief in the apartment.

The girls said goodnight to their dogs, putting them in the dog run, which was already well stocked with food, water and newspapers.

“So.” Ruby said. “Do you want to take a shower before we call it a night?”

“Sure.” Dorothy said. “Can’t say I’ve had one of those in awhile. Oz isn’t really equipped that way.”

“I know what you mean. Neither is the Enchanted Forest. Especially if you’re on the road for weeks on end, like I was with Mulan. Never stayed in the same place for more than a few days.”

Ruby grabbed Dorothy’s hand and led her to the bathroom. Compared to the rest of the loft, it was relatively spacious, room in the tub for two people to share the shower.

Dorothy closed the door behind them and moved in close to Ruby, pulling her in by the waist. “So, are you going to join me in that shower?” she asked huskily, kissing Ruby softly.

Ruby swallowed. “If you want me to. These clothes are easier to take off then the clothes from the other realm, that’s for sure.”

Dorothy reached her hands up and started unbuttoning Ruby’s blouse, exposing her dark red satin bra. She stroked her fingers along the soft fabric. “We didn’t have anything like this in my days in this realm.”

“No? When were bras invented anyway?”

“After my time. In my time, we used cloth tied around us. Or corsets.”

“I keep forgetting that you came from a time more than a hundred years before now.”

“It is disconcerting, make no mistake.”

“I believe it. Going between realms is weird enough, but coming back to your own and finding it is decades ahead from what it was when you left? I can’t imagine.”

“But I have you to help me.”

“That you do.” Ruby kissed Dorothy firmly on the lips. “And I’m not leaving you, so you can put those thoughts out of your mind.”

“Good.”

Dorothy finished unbuttoning Ruby’s blouse, and pushed it over her shoulders, slipping her arms out of it and then folding it on top of the washing machine beside them. She ran her hands along the soft satin fabric again, caressing the tops of Ruby’s breasts, before finally undoing the clasp and removing it as well.

Ruby stepped up to Dorothy to undo her blouse as well, unbuttoning the blue gingham and dropping it on top of the washing machine. She traced her fingers over the dark blue bra - one of her own, since Dorothy didn’t have any other clothes in this realm - and was thankful that they were the same size.

“This looks much better on you than it did on me.” Ruby said, kissing her way across the tops of the cups, deftly lifting one of Dorothy’s nipples out of it and sucking on it lightly. Dorothy let out a gasp and moved her hands back to Ruby’s hips, holding on to her tightly as Ruby worked the bra off and then ran her hands all over exposed skin.

Their lips met as they did, hands running all over the skin that they could reach. Their leather pants were tight, but both managed to work a hand down the other’s pants to stroke inside. But one wrong move and Ruby gasped in pain, her wrist twisted in Dorothy’s pants.

“Ooops.” Ruby said, pulling her hand out and rotating the joint carefully. “Maybe we should get these pants off.”

“Good call.”

They stripped off the leather and drifted back to each other, now unencumbered by the restrictive pants. Dorothy’s hand slipped between Ruby’s thighs, where she was already slick with arousal and ready to do more.

“We came in here for a shower.” Ruby panted. “Didn’t we?”

“We did.” Dorothy said, not stopping her ministrations. “But if we’re going to be showering anyway, may as well get a bit sweaty.”

Ruby grinned and pushed her hair back from her face. “If we’re in here, there’s something I need to show you. Call it a miracle of modern technology.”

“Oh?” Dorothy said playfully, two of her fingers buried within Ruby, pumping them lazily. “Something that goes along with this?”

“Very… well…” Ruby panted again, closing her eyes. She dropped her hand to Dorothy’s, slowly pulling her fingers out of her. Dorothy looked at her in confusion.

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying that, I most certainly was. But we need to move into the shower and I didn’t want you to hurt your wrist.”

Dorothy chuckled. “Fair enough.”

They got into the shower and pulled the curtain. Ruby adjusted the water temperature, then turned on the main shower head. Which she knew was removable and adjustable. She grabbed the handle and took it off of its stand.

“This is what I wanted to show you.” She said. “Watch, and then you can show me what you can do with it.”

Ruby adjusted the speed and setting of the shower head, and then directed its spray at her clit. She sighed as the vibrations of the water hit it, as she slipped one of the fingers from her other hand into herself. She pumped her finger a few times as she felt the spray move her towards her orgasm, but pulled away, opened her eyes and looked at Dorothy.

“Do you see?” She asked. “This can have all sorts of uses.”

“Interesting.” Dorothy said, taking the showerhead from Ruby. “I would just worry about keeping balance.”

“That’s why we’re both here. We’ll take care of each other, make sure we’re safe.”

Dorothy moved Ruby into one of the corners, where she could rest back against the cool tiles, one foot on the edge of the tub, the other on the ground. Dorothy readjusted the showerhead so that it was spraying onto Ruby’s clit, then slipped two of her fingers back into her as she had before. The combination of the water spray and Dorothy’s fingers made Ruby moan in a way that Dorothy had not yet heard. She was glad for the fact that they were at Snow’s rather than in the bed and breakfast where Ruby’s grandmother was around.

Ruby came relatively quickly, and Dorothy could feel her muscles squeezing her tightly as she did. Ruby pushed the showerhead away from her sensitive skin. Once she’d relaxed again, she took the showerhead from Dorothy and stood up straight, Dorothy’s fingers slipping from her.

“Are you ready?” Ruby asked. “Are you ready to see how this feels?”

Dorothy nodded. She surveyed the tub to find the best position for her, since she didn’t feel as coordinated as the wolf who was able to balance on the edge there.

Ruby saw her apprehension, and stroked one hand down her face. “Don’t worry about keeping your balance. I can help. And if you start to slip, I’ve got wolf reflexes, so don’t worry about it.”

Dorothy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and then took up the same position that Ruby had. Ruby ran her hand down Dorothy’s thigh, and then brought the showerhead up to her clit, reducing the water pressure from what she had used, sensing that Dorothy still needed to get used to the device. Dorothy sighed in pleasure as the stream of water started to build up the sensations in her body, and she gasped as two of Ruby’s fingers slipped into her. Ruby pumped them carefully, gently, making sure that Dorothy’s balance wasn’t slipping at all.

Everything seemed all right, and then she increased the water pressure a bit, and Dorothy dropped her head back against the tiles, thrusting her hips up to meet Ruby’s hand, thoroughly lost in the moment. Ruby smiled and started shifting the showerhead around slightly, making sure the spray hit all of the sensitive areas around Dorothy’s clit.

Dorothy came hard, her eyes flying open, and hands reaching to grab Ruby and pull her into a kiss. Ruby moved the showerhead away, but kept her fingers inside, slowly slowly stroking the warrior’s inner walls. As the fluttering stopped, she pulled them out, raising them to her lips, sucking one finger after the other into her mouth.

Dorothy’s eyes darkened, and the showerhead was put aside forgotten, as Dorothy grabbed Ruby’s shoulders and pushed her against the cold tile, tongue seeking entrance to her lips. Ruby opened her mouth to admit her, and their tongues met and slid against each other, while their wet bodies rubbed and slipped against each other as well. Ruby worked a knee between Dorothy’s legs and Dorothy did likewise, feeling the rub of their thighs against each other’s sensitive parts.

Once they had both shuddered through another orgasm, Dorothy stepped back, into the direct spray of the shower, drenching her hair.

“We should probably get that shower done.” She said. Ruby pushed herself off from the wall and caught Dorothy’s lips with her own as they both stood under the spray.

“We should.” She murmured, holding on to her love, not wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes return from the Underworld, and Ruby and Dorothy make plans for the future.

Eventually, Dorothy and Ruby left the bathroom, but not after using up all of the hot water. Ruby’s long and heavy dark hair hadn’t been properly groomed - according to modern standards anyway - in a long time, and she wanted to get it properly cleaned before they skipped off to another realm. She untied all of the rags and ties before running her hair through multiple cycles of shampoo and conditioner, promising to herself that she’d restock Snow’s supply.

Dorothy’s hair was shorter and not as thick, so it was more easily washed, and then she braided it into the two plaits that she had gotten used to. Ruby braided her hair as well, but in multiple smaller braids on the sides and then one bigger thick braid in the back, to keep it out of her way while she was sleeping.

Once they had both dried off and put towels to dry, Ruby surveyed the room.

“It occurs to me that we didn’t bring any other clothes with us. Nothing to sleep in.”

“I don’t think we need anything, do you?” Dorothy asked, running a finger over the tip of one of Ruby’s nipples, then rolling it between her fingers.

Ruby bit her lip and stepped close to Dorothy, giving one of her nipples the same treatment. “I suppose. But we should definitely bring these clothes upstairs with us. Just in case we are… interrupted… then at least we’ll have our clothes with us.”

Dorothy nodded, and released Ruby’s nipple, dropping a kiss on her lips and stepping back to collect her clothes. “Then to bed we go.”

Ruby grabbed her clothes as well, and they left the bathroom, said goodnight to the dogs, and went up to the loft. Tossing their clothes on the smaller bed, they crawled beneath the warm blankets, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies for many hours more, not speaking, just exploring. Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

Four days later, the people who had gone down to the Underworld returned to Storybrooke.

With Hades. And Zelena by his side. When Ruby first heard the news in the diner, she and Dorothy had rushed out the door, but now Dorothy had backed up behind her, keeping her distance from both Hades and Zelena.

Emma walked up ahead of Hades and Zelena, and came up to Ruby and Dorothy. “It’s okay. You don’t have anything to worry about. Zelena isn’t going to hurt you anymore.”

Ruby clung to Dorothy’s hand firmly, and kept a close eye on Zelena nonetheless. When they neared, she flared her nostrils as she did before changing into a wolf, but didn’t transform, even though she wanted to.

Zelena came up to them, but Emma still stayed between them and Zelena.

“Dorothy… I wanted to apologize for cursing you like I did. But I needed the slippers to get back to my daughter. But now you’re awake through True Love and I have my daughter, so all’s well that ends well, right?”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.” Dorothy said warily. “I don’t trust you.”

“I don’t expect that you would.” Zelena said honestly. “But I did need to say it. Say that I was sorry.”

She nodded at them, and continued on down the street with Hades, who hadn’t said a thing while he was standing there.

Ruby greeted everyone who had returned from the Underworld, staying by Dorothy’s side the whole time, seeing how uneasy she was with everyone. With the Charmings back, Ruby and Dorothy moved back to the room across the hall from Granny. And as they lay in bed that night, thinking about how the day had gone, Ruby turned and ran her hand along Dorothy’s hair.

“Do you want to go in the morning?”

“Go?”

“To a new realm. I can see you’re not comfortable here. Not with her around.”

“I can learn to live with her. But I do still want to see what else the world has to offer. So yes, we can go. Your choice.”

“Well, we need to go to DunBroch, to deliver Arthur to Merida. So how about we start there?”

“Sounds like a good place.” Dorothy smiled. “Isn’t DunBroch basically Scotland?”

“Scotland with magic and bear transformations.”

“Fair enough. Good night, wolfie.”

“Good night, Kansas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is the transition between life in Storybrooke and adventures in other realms.
> 
> I'd also like to add my heartfelt condolences to all LGBTQ+ folks in the US, especially to anyone directly affected by the tragedy in Orlando. Europe stands with you <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy make plans to leave Storybrooke.

Dorothy and Ruby awoke the next morning, and met Granny in the diner in the early hours before the customers started arriving.

“We are leaving Storybrooke.” Ruby told Granny. “Probably today. I don’t know for how long.”

Granny nodded, as if she were expecting that decision. “I understand. But know that you always have a place here if you want it. Both of you.”

“Thanks, Granny.” The girls said, giving Granny a big hug. They were all wiping tears away when they pulled back from it.

After an early breakfast, Ruby and Dorothy walked to the Sheriffs’ station, already finding Emma, Charming and Robin Hood on duty. Arthur was still in a cell, glowering at everyone.

“Hey, Emma.” Ruby interrupted, coming into the room.

“Hey Ruby.” Emma said brightly. “What brings you here?”

“We were wondering what arrangements you were making to send the Camelot people back.”

“Well, uh, we do have this door… it leads to Arendelle most of the time, but we believe that with the right ingredients, we can redirect it to Camelot. Why?”

“We took Merida home a few days ago. With the slippers. She really didn’t appreciate being stuck here, she’s got a kingdom to run and everything. We promised her that we’d bring him to her.” She pointed to Arthur.

“Why would Merida want Arthur?” Charming asked. “He’s already due to go on trial in Camelot for his many crimes.”

“He is the one who killed Merida’s father.” Dorothy explained. “She wants to mete out the justice.”

Charming, Emma and Robin looked at each other and shrugged.

“You’d have to talk to his wife… or should I say, ex-wife, about rights, but if you can come to an agreement with her, with Guinevere, about taking Arthur to DunBroch for justice instead, then I think we will be amenable to releasing him into your custody.” Emma said.

“Great.” Ruby said. “Where can we find her?”

“At the Camelot camp, in the park. Look for the royal tent.”

“Thanks, Emma.”

“Don’t mention it, Ruby.”

* * * * *

Dorothy and Ruby made their way to the Camelot camp in the park, where the whole camp was abuzz, people packing necessities for the journey, and even some trinkets from modern life that they felt they would miss. They went up to the royal tent, resplendent in Camelot colours.

“Knock, knock.” Ruby called out.

A harried Guinevere opened the flap. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Queen Guinevere?” Dorothy asked.

“I am. Who are you?”

“I’m Ruby, and this is Dorothy. I… fought your husband in DunBroch. When he was trying to steal a helm.”

“Well, my husband is not here. He’s due to be executed upon his arrival in Camelot.”

“Would you be willing to move the execution to DunBroch?”

“Why?”

“King Arthur was responsible for the death of Queen Merida’s father, King Fergus. She has asked for justice.” Ruby explained.

Queen Guinevere shrugged. “As long as it ends with him on the pointy end of a sword, it’s all the same to me. I’d just as soon not see the bastard again. I don’t think anyone in Camelot will miss him.”

“Thank you.” Ruby said. “We’ll deliver Arthur to Queen Merida personally.”

“Good riddance. Now good day to you, I have packing to do.”

“Of course. Safe journeys.” Dorothy said, and the girls stepped out of the tent.

“So we can be on our way then.” Ruby said. “As soon as we pack a few things, pick up the dogs. And Arthur.”

Dorothy nodded. “And say goodbye to Granny again. Maybe have some waffles.”

Ruby smiled. “Waffles it is.”

* * * * *

After packing their things, Ruby and Dorothy went downstairs for a last plate of waffles before leaving Storybrooke. They were already dressed in their magical realm clothes, but the modern clothes that they’d developed a fondness for, such as the leather pants, were in their satchels, which they refused to be parted from.

Aurora, Mulan and baby Phillip joined them for their going-away lunch. It was disconcerting to see Mulan out of her warrior clothing, but there she was in a simple black button-down shirt and dark jeans. Ruby could tell, however, that she was constantly reaching for her sword and being surprised that it wasn’t there.

“Hey, Mulan.” Ruby said.

“Yes, Ruby?”

“If you’re staying in this realm, and you need more clothes… you’re about my size, and I think your fashion sense could match some of mine. Ask Granny to let you into my room here to take a look. If you want anything, it’s yours.”

“Are you sure? Are you not planning on coming back?” Mulan asked.

“We might come back, just… we don’t know when. And no point in those clothes wasting away in that closet.”

“If you’re sure, thank you, Ruby.”

“Any time. Thank you for saving me from that witch.”

“Any time.”

“So, have you ever thought about returning to the Enchanted Forest?” Dorothy asked Aurora and Mulan. The two girls looked at each other, but it was Aurora who spoke.

“Thought about it, certainly. But since having my baby in this realm… I would find it hard to adjust to having to do everything the old way. The slow way. So at least while Phillip is still a baby, I think we might stay here. But when he’s older, maybe… there’s a kingdom there after all. A kingdom that I am the ruler of. But for now, things are more comfortable here. So this is where Mulan and I will stay for now.”

Mulan gave Aurora a quick kiss on the cheek, and the princess blushed.

They finished their meal, and gave Aurora and Mulan heartfelt goodbyes, and patting Prince Phillip Junior on the head. They went to meet Granny, who was coming with them to the Sheriffs’ Station, and said goodbye to everyone else in Granny’s.

Ruby was surprised to see Dorothy wiping away tears as they untied their dogs at the front of the diner.

“I didn’t know you got so attached to everyone here.” Ruby teased.

“Maybe a little. We’ll see what the world holds. Then we might come back here.”

“Deal.” Ruby said. “Now shall we?”

The three women and two dogs made their way down to the Sheriffs’ station. Emma, Charming and Robin were waiting, with Arthur in handcuffs between them. Emma handed Ruby the keys for the handcuffs, and she put them in a safe pocket.

“Bye Granny.” Ruby said, giving her grandmother a tight hug.

“You be good.” Granny reminded her. “And be happy.”

“Thanks, Granny.”

Dorothy gave Granny a hug too. “Thank you for everything, Granny.”

“You take care of my girl now.”

“I will.”

“Safe tailwinds.” Charming said, as he and Robin hustled Arthur over to Ruby and Dorothy, where both of the girls - clearly stronger than Arthur had anticipated - grabbed on tight to him.

“Bye Storybrooke.” Ruby said, and clicked her heels three times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy deliver their prisoner to Merida in DunBroch.

They landed in the throne room of DunBroch, just as they had the first time when bringing Merida over. Merida was sitting on the throne, in discussion with the three lords - Dingwall, Macintosh and Macguffin - but then jumped up and abandoned them when she saw who had just arrived.

The look of pure fury on Merida’s face meant that Ruby, Dorothy and their dogs all stepped well back from Arthur as Merida raced towards him, punching him in the face over and over again, knocking them both to the ground. When his face was beaten to a bloody pulp, Merida got up, breathing heavily. She wiped her hands off on Arthur’s cloak, straightened her shoulders and waved to the guards standing at the entrance of the throne room.

“Take him to the dungeons. He hangs at dawn.”

The guards nodded and picked up Arthur’s limp but still breathing body. Ruby passed over the key to the handcuffs to one of the guards and then turned back to Merida.

“Thank you.” Merida said, giving Ruby and Dorothy each a hug. “Thank you for bringin’ him to me. I already feel better, an’ I will feel even better when I see him hang in the morn.” There was a definite hard edge in her voice.

“It wasn’t hard to get Guinevere to agree to have him killed here.” Ruby said. “She didn’t want to see him again, after everything that he had done to her and to Camelot.”

“I’m happy to take the responsibility.” Merida said. “I’m nae a queen that shies away from a fight. Or an execution. Shall ye stay until morning? See the bastard hang? We can find ye guest quarters, if ye wish them.”

Ruby and Dorothy looked at each other and nodded. “Sure, we’ll stay for a few days.” Dorothy said. “We’ve come back from Storybrooke to the magical realms to do some exploring. Figure out where home is.”

“Aye. Best of luck to ye both.” Merida said. “I hinna done a lot of traveling outside of Dunbroch meself, except for Camelot and of course Storybrooke. I dae sometimes wonder what’s out there. But right now, I hae my responsibilities as queen. But maybe some day I’ll be able to lead some delegations to surrounding kingdoms.”

“What else is out there, in this area, besides Dunbroch and Camelot?” Dorothy asked.

“If ye head over the sea over yonder, ye’ll come to Yggdrasil. Further south along the coast, there’s Arendelle and the Southern Isles. And of course, your Enchanted Forest even further along. Agrabah isn’t on the sea, it is far and away over the desert. Then there are kingdoms that I canna even name. Not worlds I’m familiar with. But if ye’ve taken to traveling, then I’m sure that ye’ll be able to find yer ways no problem.”

“Thank you, Merida.” Ruby said.

“I’ll hae my mum show ye to some chambers. I need to finish my meeting with the lords here. But I’ll find ye in the main hall for dinner, yeah?”

“Count on it.”

Queen Elinor came off the dais at her daughter’s mention of her name, and Merida returned to the council meeting.

“Guest quarters for you girls?” Queen Elinor said.

“Yes, please. Do you have a kennel for the dogs?”

“Of course.”

Queen Elinor led them through the halls of the castle, pointing out points of interest, such as the main hall for dinner, the gardens where they could go for a walk, the library. They passed through the stables and into a covered run, where Queen Elinor said that they could release the dogs, where they would be cared for and fed and watered. Then they passed some guards and headed up into the private quarters, where Elinor found them a room just down the hall from Merida’s room.

“This room shall do nicely for you girls. Just let someone know if you need anything. Dinner is at sunset.”

“Thank you.” Dorothy and Ruby replied, and Queen Elinor left them alone, closing the door behind her.

“So. Dunbroch.” Dorothy said, looking out the window at the tumbling hills and moors. “Looks just like I’d picture Scotland.”

Ruby joined her at the window. “It is beautiful here. I wonder what it would be like to run through the forest here.”

“Run, you mean…”

“Right, sorry. I mean as a wolf. Running wild through the forest is one of the most amazing parts of being a wolf. Once you’ve learned to control the wolf, it is perfectly safe, no humans need to worry, but it is still the most thrilling experience there is. I love it.”

“Like that day in Oz where I rode you through the forest, fleeing from Zelena’s flying monkeys?”

“Sure. But with less of the whole life on the line part. Did you like it?”

“If I don’t think about that part, and just about the wind in my hair and the speed, then yeah. I think I could like it.”

“Then you’ll come with me one day.” Ruby said, eyes bright. “I want you to feel it. And if you have my cloak with you, then you can tell me when you’ve had enough, put on my cloak, and then I’ll be me again.”

Dorothy nodded. “Count on it. Now, let’s get some rest before dinner. Realm jumping is exhausting.”

Ruby agreed, and they stripped off their outerwear, and curled up under the rough blankets together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Dorothy have dinner with the rulers of DunBroch and teach them about the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke.

When sunset fell, Dorothy roused Ruby. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep herself, every time that she had tried, the nightmares that Ruby had mentioned that hadn’t bothered her in Oz or in Storybrooke were suddenly coming full throttle.

“Hey.” Ruby said, turning around and kissing Dorothy on the nose. “Did you get any sleep?”

“No. The nightmares, they hadn’t really appeared yet, except for a few flashes here and there. But now, every time I closed my eyes they were there.”

Ruby frowned. “Maybe it has something to do with the magic in this realm? The magic being too similar as that of the Enchanted Forest, that caused the sleeping curse?”

“Maybe. Queen Elinor mentioned a library. Maybe we can poke around that a bit tomorrow after the execution, see if there is any information on it?”

“Could be.” Ruby said. “We can definitely take a look. But right now, we need to get to dinner.”

The two girls put their shoes back on - Ruby always wearing the silver slippers, their lifeline to the different realms - and headed down the hall and down the stairs, trying to remember the way to the main hall. They got lost once, but some helpful guards directed them back in the right direction.

While the main hall was large, the number of people in it was fairly small. Just at one end of the long table, sat Merida, her mother Queen Elinor, two empty spaces that they imagined were for them, then Merida’s three brothers, and a bit further along, the three lords and their families.

“Ruby, Dorothy!” Merida called out. “Come join us up here.”

Ruby and Dorothy went up to the head of the table, taking the seats that Merida indicated. “You’ve already met me mum. These are me brothers. Boys, Ruby and Dorothy are the ones who brought me back from that placed called Storybrooke, and they brought us Arthur, who will hang on the morn.”

There was loud applause along the whole table.

“Tell us about this place, Storybrooke.” Queen Elinor asked. “Merida’s been describing it to me, but I find it quite perplexing. There are no books about it in our library.”

“Storybrooke is a… special place.” Ruby said. “It is a magic town in a Land Without Magic.”

“A Land Without Magic? Is there really such a place?” the youngest of Merida’s brothers asked.

“There is. But Storybrooke was created in a special way. Or, should I say, an awful way. You know of the Enchanted Forest. And the Evil Queen there, Regina, was very angry at her stepdaughter Snow White, and in retribution, she cursed the entire Enchanted Forest to this town, Storybrooke, that she created. We were frozen in time there for twenty-eight years, having forgotten our lives in the Enchanted Forest, until the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the Saviour, who had escaped the curse as a baby, arrived in Storybrooke to defeat the Evil Queen and break the curse.”

“So you remember yeself now, so I’m guessing the queen was defeated and the curse broken?” The eldest of Merida’s brothers asked.

“Yes and no. The queen lost her power, but she had also been changed by her years in Storybrooke. She had an adopted son, who also happened to be the biological son of Emma, the Saviour. He was the one who went out to find his birth mother and bring her to Storybrooke, and she broke the curse. But the queen still lives, and she is a hero now. She’s saved many lives.”

“It is good to see that someone can change for the better.” Queen Elinor said. “Since time did not stop here like it did in the Enchanted Forest, it was many years ago now for us that Regina married King Leopold and became Snow White’s stepmother. I was just a young girl, but I was a part of the delegation from DunBroch with my father, who was one of the lords. I remember seeing the young bride, and knowing in my heart that she wasn’t happy. That she didn’t want to be there.”

“She didn’t.” Ruby said. “Her heart belonged to another, but her love’s heart had been crushed by her power-hungry mother, who was only willing to accept a marriage to a king, not a stable boy.”

“Such a sad story.” Queen Elinor said. “But I am glad that she has reformed. Does she have love in her life again?”

“She does. Robin of Locksley, from Sherwood Forest.”

“The outlaw?” Merida asked, chuckling. “Now there’s an interesting twist of fate. It’s a pity I didn’t see much of him in Storybrooke, I would have liked to challenge him to an archery contest.”

“So what of you, Dorothy?” Queen Elinor asked. “Are you also from the Enchanted Forest?”

“Me? No. I’m from the Land Without Magic. I was born in a place called Kansas, but then a tornado took me to Oz.”

“Ooh, Oz. Dreadful place.” Merida said, scrunching her nose.

“I arrived there as a child, where I allegedly defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, a woman named Zelena. The sisterhood of witches believed that this was a prophecy come to pass. That I was to become a part of their sisterhood in her place. But I wanted to go home. To Kansas. And so I was given a pair of silver slippers that would do just that.

“So I returned to Kansas, but there life was very different. No one believed me about what happened to me in Oz. No one but my Auntie Em. And then she died, and Toto - my dog - was all I had. So I grew up, and fought my way back to Oz, using those slippers again, and went to destroy Zelena. That is when I met Ruby and her traveling companion at the time, Mulan.”

“We know Mulan.” Merida said, smiling. “Mulan trained me in the art of war.”

“Well, we fought hard, but Zelena escaped, and she cursed me with the sleeping curse. A curse that only True Love’s Kiss can break.”

“And you’ve awoken.” Merida said. “So who is your True Love?”

Ruby and Dorothy looked at each other. Had it not been obvious?

“That was, um, me.” Ruby said. “I went to the Underworld after Zelena, but couldn’t find a solution there, there was nothing she could do, but then Snow reminded me of love. And so I went back to Oz, and well, here we are.”

Dorothy and Ruby looked at Merida nervously, suddenly not certain if their relationship would be accepted in this kingdom. But they didn’t have to worry, for after a moment Merida broke out in a great smile, and toasted everyone.

“To True Love!” She called out.

“To True Love.” Everyone repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a RubySlippers fic, but I needed to put in a shout-out to my OTP OutlawQueen ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy and Ruby retire to their room in DunBroch. For sex. (Warning: Sex. Obviously.)

Ruby and Dorothy returned to their chambers after dinner, holding hands nervously the entire way. After the door closed behind them, Ruby let out a breath that she’d been holding for a long time.

“What is it?” Dorothy asked.

“When I said that I gave you True Love’s Kiss? You could hear a pin drop in there.”

“What? Oh yeah, I guess so. But I didn’t think anything of it. I thought that we’d been pretty obvious about our relationship.”

“Well, Merida for sure didn’t catch on. I don’t know if the rest of her family had either. And I was so worried in that moment that it could be that this was a realm that wouldn’t accept us… wouldn’t accept our relationship and what we are to one another.”

“Not that I’ve been to many magical realms, but is that a real concern that we should worry about here? I figured the Land Without Magic was bad enough, that you couldn’t really get any worse.”

“I don’t know.” Ruby said honestly. “Here, in this realm, I’ve only ever been in love with men. So I don’t know how people would react to us. But remember, if there’s ever trouble, as long as we still have our shoes on, we’re good.”

Ruby sat down on the bed and kicked off the shoes, and peeled off her socks. She was tired from the heavy clothes, having gotten used to her Storybrooke clothes again. Dorothy sat down next to her and shed her boots and stockings as well. She put her arm around Ruby’s shoulders, and noticed how tense they still were.

“Hey.” Dorothy said softly, moving her arm and starting to massage the muscles in the back of Ruby’s neck. “We need to get you untense.”

“Mmmm.” Ruby murmured. “Works for me. Just one second.” Ruby stood and removed her cloak, draping it over a chair. She tipped her head forward, so that Dorothy could really work on her sore neck muscles, caused by the heavy hood. Then Dorothy moved her hands farther apart, working all of Ruby’s shoulder muscles in turn. Once she finished, Ruby rolled her shoulders in satisfaction.

“Mmmm. That felt good.” Ruby said. “Do you want me to do yours?”

“Sure.”

“First though, lose the clothes.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dorothy saluted, and Ruby smirked.

Ruby took off her clothes as well, and then guided Dorothy to lie down on the bed, flat on her stomach. She piled Dorothy’s hair to the side, then ran her hands along her True Love’s sides, making her squirm from the ticklish touch.

Ruby got onto the bed, straddling Dorothy, seating herself just below Dorothy’s ass. Then she started massaging Dorothy’s back, starting with the neck and shoulders, and then working her way slowly down each arm, and back up, and then down again. Once her arms were worked out, then she massaged Dorothy’s shoulders, shoulder blades, and worked her way down her back, reaching her ass.

Dorothy had practically melted into the pillows at this point, and Ruby lightly smacked her ass to bring her back to full awareness.

“Hey!” Dorothy complained.

“Hey yourself. How was that?”

“That was beautiful.” Dorothy murmured. “But now I’m so sleepy.”

“Are you sure you’re sleepy?” Ruby asked, pouting, as she stretched out beside the warrior, stretching like a predatory cat, gaze heavy on Dorothy. Ruby ran one hand down her own chest, licked her finger, and then circled a nipple with it, making it glisten.

Dorothy’s eyes darkened as she looked at her True Love. Then she shifted on the bed and moved closer. “I guess I could be convinced to put sleep off for a bit longer.”

Ruby smiled and growled in victory, attaching her mouth to one of Dorothy’s sensitive ears, nibbling along the entire edge of it, before burying her face in Dorothy’s hair, running her hands down Dorothy’s sides, until one of them finally came to rest at the apex of her thighs. Dorothy spread her legs, letting Ruby move her hand further down, stroking her into complete wakefulness.

Ruby moved her head from Dorothy’s hair and kissed her way down her body, leaving feather light touches along her True Love’s stomach, and feathering down further along her thighs, stroking that one spot behind her left knee that she knew would make her shudder and quake.

Ruby put her mouth to work, circling, then stroking Dorothy’s clit. She spelled Dorothy’s name with her tongue, then her own, then the phrase TRUE LOVES, seeing which letters she responded to best. (It was the letters D and R.)

Dorothy was letting out soft breathy moans as Ruby worked her higher and higher with just her tongue and mouth, finally slipping a finger into her slick folds, pumping it in and out at a pace that matched the drumming on her clit.

Dorothy moaned as her climax shuddered through her, holding Ruby to her, not wanting her to move, but feeling too sensitive at the same time.

Ruby nuzzled her nose in the soft curls at the apex of Dorothy’s thighs, and then moved up the bed. “How was that for not sleeping quite yet?”

“Not bad.” Dorothy smirked. Then she grabbed the wolf’s wrists and flipped them over, pinning Ruby beneath her. Ruby put up an obligatory struggle before acquiescing to Dorothy’s ministrations, one handed since the other was still pinning her hands above her head. The warrior was strong, she had to be so to go through what she had to to get back to Oz and battle Zelena.

Dorothy’s hand moved down between Ruby’s already slick thighs, finding its place immediately, and Dorothy didn’t waste any time in pumping two fingers into Ruby over and over again. Then she let go of her wrists and kissed her way down her body, swiping her tongue across her bellybutton in a way she knew would make the wolf squirm, and then traced patterns on her clit with her tongue as well, spelling TRUE LOVES, ENCHANTED FOREST, OZ, STORYBROOKE, KANSAS. (Ruby responded best to the letter K.)

She sped up the pace of her fingers in Ruby when she could feel her starting to crest to the top of the wave, her free hand gripping the wolf’s hips so that she wouldn’t buck off the bed. As she reached her peak, Ruby moaned breathlessly, as her walls started to flutter she pulled Dorothy up the bed immediately, trapping her mouth in a kiss, riding her climax out rubbing against Dorothy’s thigh. As she came down, she kept her mouth on Dorothy’s, kissing her like there was no one else in the world.

Once their breathing evened out, Ruby pulled the covers over them, as sweaty and slick as they were, because it was now, finally, time to sleep.


End file.
